1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of payload deployment systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of weapons, sensors, and sorts of deployable payloads that may be launched or otherwise deployed from systems. Such payloads often involve very different sorts of mechanical couplings and communication protocols. The payloads often require dedicated deployment systems, which limits ability to deploy payloads and flexibility in deployment of payloads.